Beneath a Veil of Hidden Tears
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Jenna Evans is starting her first year at Hogwarts mere months after the Battle. Join her and her friends as they uncover the truth about Jenna and her hidden secrets and colour-changing hair. SYOC form inside. SYOC ends May 8. Set Sept. 1999.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realize I'm probably in over my head with this many stories in prpgress, but HP SYOC. It's set in between the Battle of Hogwarts and Albus's first year. Probably will start circa 1999-2006 for the seven-year stretch. SYOC form below.**

The moon sank low over Godric's Hollow, the wind whipping through the trees. A lone figure, a 10 year old girl, wandered the streets aimlessly. Her mahogany brown curls blew into her obsydian black eyes as she walked. Curiously, as she passed the once beautiful home of the Potter family, her hair changed to a mix of raven black and scarlet red waves and her eyes a mix of hazel and emerald green.

From her pocket, she drew a small book, bound in red and gold leather, a drawing of a lion displayed on the cover.

She cracked the spine, opening to a page with an image of a woman with scarlet red curls, emerald green eyes and a genuine smile, a man with raven black curls, hazel brown eyes and a pair of wire-framed glasses and a little boy with black curls and emerald green eyes.

"Aunt Lily. Uncle James." she whispered to the picture. The image on the page moved, the woman bouncing the little boy up and down, the man kissing the woman's head. A tear trickled down the girl's face as she sat down in front of the ruined house, clutching the book to her chest.

"Jenna, it does not do well to dwell on the past and try and change it." a misty voice came from behind her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Abrams, it's just that, my aunt and uncle were killed here, not five houses down from where I now dwell, and my cousin Harry is famous for defeating the Dark Lord, yet they never knew I existed." the girl replied, reaching towards her face to wipe a stray tear from her eye.

"Jenna, I assure you, when you start at Hogwarts next September, you will be as famous as Harry. Not a student won't know thw name Jenna Talia Evans." Miss Abrams replied, hugging the young girl. She led Jenna away from the wrecked house and back to the foster home.

Jenna's parents, Rose Evans and Andrew Callen were killed by the Dark Lord when she was three for having Muggle blood in them. Rose for being a Muggle and Andrew for being half-Muggle.

Rose had been very distant from her sisters, especially after learning of Lily's magical abilities. Petunia had never really liked her baby sister, thinking the auburn haired girl would turn out like Lily, a freak.

Andrew had met Rose during a family trip to Spinner's End to visit their Muggle grandmother, who was gravely ill.

They became friends almost instantly, and kept connected as best as possible.

When Rose and Andrew were nineteen, they ran away from their families and got married in Surrey.

A year after their marriage, in 1989, Jenna Talia Evans was born.

Andrew and Rose gave her Rose's last name because Andrew's parents disapproved of Jenna, saying a half-breed with Metamorphagus abilities would bring shame to the Callen family, which only had two wizards: Andrew, and his mother, Alianna.

Jenna was shunned by her paternal and maternal families for being a freak.

Her parents tried to love her as best as possible, to compensate.

In 1992, the Dark Lord killed Andrew and Rose, prompting her to be left with her aunt Petunia. Her aunt, having Harry, the Chosen One, in her house, sent Jenna to her paternal grandparents, who sent the girl to Miss Abrams in Godric's Hollow.

She grew up in Godric's Hollow, with Miss Abrams, Callie the collie, and James, a small boy from an abusive Muggle family.

James,from an early age, showed accidental magical abilities.

He once turned Callie's white fur brown for a week.

James was six years younger than Jenna, being brought to Miss Abrams in 1995, at four months old.

Miss Abrams led Jenna into the foster home and to the kitchen table, where she set some objects in the kitchen to make tea and toast for the two of them.

"I have something that will make you feel better, Jenna." Miss Abrams told the young girl.

"What?" Jenna asked, extremly curious.

"Your Hogwarts letter came today." she chuckled. The 10 year old's eyes grew five sizes, to that of a barn owl, and a smile cracked her tear soaked face.

**A/N: What do you think? This is only a prologue.**

**SYOC Rules:**

**1. I am only accepting First Years**

**2. No Mary Sues/Gary Stues**

**3. No Death E aters**

**4. No super powerful children**

**5. Be detailed and use proper grammer**

**Name:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**House:**

**Blood Status:**

**Personality:**

**Special Abilities: (Lycanthrope, Metamorphagus, Seer, etc.)**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Country of Origin: (Britain, Scotland, Ireland)**

**Wand:**

**Best Class:**

**Anything Else:**

**Good Luck! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. I'm slightly pissed right now. A reviewer with the penname The Anti Mary Sue posted a review on the first chapter, and she a) obviously doesn't understand foreshadowing or what a Metamorphagus is, b) I like to differentiate shades, c) to establish the plot, I need to start somewhere, d) has an unneeded abundance of sarcasm, e) that a ten year old would recieve a Hogwarts letter if their birthday is after Sept. 1 and f) that I don't give a flying squirrel f*ck that she thinks Talia is annodd middle name or that she thinks Jenna is a Mary Sue. Deal with it. Anyway, on to the first chapter.**

In a small Irish town, a small boy with brown locks and eyes the colour of coals sat quietly in his bedroom as his pureblood parents held a meeting with other purebloods.

Young Aiden, of eleven years old, was very impatient. His Hogwarts acceptance letter should be arriving any day.

A tapping outside his window diverted his attention from his miniature Quidditch pitch.

After cracking the window, a small, tawny owl flew in with a creme coloured envelope clutched in its feet.

Green scrawl across the front read:

Aiden Spring

The Back Bedroom,

Number 7, Hawthorne Place,

Ireland

Turning over the envelope, he caught sight of the Hogwarts coat of arms, a badger, a snake, an eagle, a lion and the letter H.

Eagerly, Aiden pried open the envelope and scanned the letter. He smiled giddily at the letter. He was going to Hogwarts.

-Line Break.- -Line Break.-

A small girl of eleven, with blonde curls and eyes the colour of rubies sat, huddled up, in the corner of her bedroom. Nightmares of an evil, vile man who had done horrible things to the child, had been plaguing her mind for nearly a year.

A knock at the front door of her family's manor shocked her out of her stupor.

She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, and walked out of her room, down a flight of stairs and into the foyer.

'Hullo?' she asked blearily.

'Hello dear. I'm lookin for Rose Killarny.' a maternal voice answered.

'That would be me.' she stated.

'May I come in?' the woman asked. Rose pulled the door open enough for the woman, who had sand coloured curls and eyes like pencil lead, into the house.

'Mum! Dad! There's somebody at the door!' Rose called down the hall. Her parents, Giselle and Henry, shuffled out of their study and gazed upon the strange woman in the violet cloak.

'Hello. My name is Calanna Anderson. I represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I must explain something.' the woman said, once the three Killarnys were seated in the family room.

'Young Rose has a special gift. She has been blessed with the ability to perform magic.' Calanna explained.

'My daughter, a witch.' her father mused.

'Indeed, Mr. Killarny. Rose is what we call a muggleborn. Neither parent was magical.' Calanna continued.

'Rose will start at Hogwarts on the first of September. Here is a list of school supplies, a map to Diagon Alley, and her train ticket for King Cross. I hope to see you there.' Calanna finished. When she was done, she disappeared with an enchanting "pop".

-Line Break.- -Line Break.-

The Skoll twins were anxious, to put it in mild terms. They had turned eleven last week, and they were waiting (im)patiently for their Hogwarts letters.

Tom and Eve, one raven haired, one blonde, and raven eyed, were the only children of Alanna and Carter Skoll, a pureblood witch and a muggle, who were murdered by Death Eaters. Tom and Eve had grown up in France, with their godparents.

A whizzing sound jolted them away from their game of Exploding Snap long enough to grab the two letters that were shoved through the mail slot.

Matching grins broke out over their faces at the coat of arms on the back of the envelope.

Breaking the wax seals in record speed, they scanned the letters quickly and hugged each other.

They were going to Hogwarts.

Running from their shared room to the kitchen, they tackled their godfather in a massive hug, showing him the letters.

He grinned.

Their godmother gave them monster hugs in congratulations.

-Line Break.- -Line Break.-

Jenna Evans sat quietly at the table with Miss Abbrams as she explained something to her.

'Young witch, there are many types of people in the Magical world. One type is called a Seer. We can see certain parts of the future, and I see yours will nearly rival that of your cousin. A new Dark Lord has risen from his hatred and dishonesty. He will try and eliminate those who oppose him. He will try to kill any person related by blood to his mortal enemy, Harrison Potter. His name, I do not know. Please, be wary, my dear Jenna. I do not wish to recieve notice you have been mortally injured or killed.' Miss Abbrams explained. Jenna sat, wide eyed in shock. So soon after the Dark Lord's defeat, another had risen.

**A/N: Thank you to those who sent in their OCs. There is still a few more days for you to do that, so keep sending them in. I regret to inform you, you can't do that via review, so please PM them. To all who have, I will work your OCs into the story gradually, with bits of info shining light onto them and Jenna. QOTC: Harry, Hermione and Ron's full names. Ten House points to the right answer. No house, no points.**


End file.
